


It Would Take a Miracle

by MercurianAmi (Sandy)



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, F/M, Genderqueer Character, Other, SSRevMB 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 07:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandy/pseuds/MercurianAmi
Summary: Inspired by @GalaxyLily's art work which is imbedded in the story! SSRevMB 2017, team Jellies.Constantly vigilant for new threats, Ami and Zay get sent on an assignment to Morris and Ward Research to prevent the development and deployment of a new chemical warfare toxin.





	It Would Take a Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> Some but not all names have been changed and this story takes place in the USA.

“You gotta admit, you look awfully cute in that getup.”

Ami rolled her eyes but otherwise continued to look through the dossier while Zay drove..

“And I look positively dashing.”

It was true, but Ami had no intention of letting Zay know that she thought so. “We look conspicuous is what we look.”

“Nah.” Zay grinned at her for a moment before getting off at the exit. “We would look conspicuous tonight if we weren’t dressed like this. C’mon. This is going to be fun!”

“Hmmph.”

Gripping the steering wheel a bit harder than necessary, Zay tried to keep their tone light and fun. “Ok, dollface…” 

Ami rubbed the bridge of her nose and closed the dossier. “Are you going to talk like that all night? And is that even from the right decade?”

Zay frowned, glancing over at her again. “Wanna explain what’s got your panties in a wad?”

“They’re not… ugh, just the whole ‘Roaring 20s’ thing. People do remember how that ended, right?” Ami unconsciously played with the beads that Miria had insisted she wear. “And it’s not just that. The whole prohibition thing; crime; it wasn’t exactly a party for everyone; the resurgence of the…”

Zay cut her off. “You do realize that none of us are responsible for tonight’s theme, right?” At Ami’s nod, she continued. “Besides the 20s weren’t all bad. Yeah, there was a ton of injustice but that’s true of any period of human history. Sorry, sweetheart, there was no golden period, no magical golden kingdom of peace and justice and equality.”

Ami snorted but resisted rising to the bait. 

With a chuckle, Zay took that as an invitation to continue. “It was the golden age of jazz. There was the Harlem Renaissance. And it was the first time relationships between women were really acknowledged as anything other than friendships.”

“Then Michelle and Hayden should have this assignment.”

Zay grimaced at the coldness in Ami’s voice and managed to stuff most of the hurt down. Now was most definitely not the time for it. “They couldn’t do what you do. None of us could. Look, just, whatever. Just try to look like you’re having fun or we _will_ stick out.”

* * *

Once they were confirmed to be on the guest list and after a disturbingly ineffectual pat down, Ami and Zay – or rather Dr. Emily Amherst and Sam Tucker – entered the ballroom at Morris and Ward Research arm in arm. The decorations were thankfully, in Ami’s opinion, tastefully understated. A bar was set up to recall the speakeasy of Prohibition. Women dressed as Flappers and men looked as if every one of them was trying to be Jay Gatsby.

Zay leaned down ever so slightly to whisper in Ami’s ear. “Try not to roll your eyes too loudly.”

Ignoring the comment, Ami nodded to the stage where Hayden was accompanying Michelle’s singing on the piano“Mmm. It looks like Michelle and Hayden got this assignment after all.” 

Zay raised an eyebrow. It was definitely a different style of vocals than she was used to hearing from Michelle, but the woman still pulled it off rather brilliantly. “Probably just a precaution. I wouldn’t worry too much about it.” If anything, Zay was thankful to have them there. If things went sideways, they would need everyone they could get. “Shall we go embarrass ourselves with introductions to the Senator and her husband?”

Ami turned to look at where Miria and Kaden were talking with unimportant self-styled notables whom Ami only recognized from the dossier. “Or we could just blend in and not call attention to ourselves.”

“Boring. Plus, we need to establish that we’re just guests, potential donors to the foundation, with no real connections.” With a tug on her arm, Zay pulled Ami along with her. While they’d been speaking softly, Zay’s voice quieted even more. “Remember, Emily and Sam can disappear. They don’t have that protection.” 

They hung back waiting until the people currently trying to curry favor with or influence Sn. Miria Heras moved away. Ami was impressed at how Miria acted courteous and interested, though she wondered if they had even noticed how smoothly the senator did not commit to anything.

“Senator Heras!” Zay’s voice was no louder than appropriate but definitely a note of being amazed at being able to speak to her. “We’re fans. Love your work for the environment; it’s so good to know someone cares about the earth. But wouldn’t it be great if you could do something about taxes? I mean, don’t get me wrong, I am all for paying my fair share, and all, but they are just a bit high, don’t you think?”

Miria and Kaden turned to them, their expressions giving nothing away. “Thank you, but I’m afraid I’m not on the right committee to do much about that. There are some interesting amendments being floated, and I will look closely at each one.” Miria smiled while Kaden managed to appear like he was trying not to feel exasperated. A gathering of well-off and wealthy persons playing at being philanthropic supporters of science likely meant everyone wanted to petition the senator regarding taxes. Ami felt sorry for her, though more so for Kaden. They might both be dedicated and incredible strategists, but Ami doubted Kaden had taken this into account when he’d married Miria. “I’m sorry; I didn’t quite catch your names.”

“Oh! I’m Sam -- Samantha -- Tucker, and this is my wife, Dr. Emily Amherst.” Zay slipped an arm around Ami’s waist, and this time Ami did manage not to roll her eyes. She also managed to pretend not to see the almost imperceptible twitch of Miria’s lips. “I work in new media, and Emily’s a pediatrician. Figured we come, donate to a great cause, and Emily would be able to follow all the details about the medical research, and maybe I could get a great post out of it.”

As Miria acted interested, Ami easily played her part of the embarrassed wife wanting to be anywhere other than bothering the senator. She did like jazz and thanks to Michelle and Hayden the music was quite enjoyable. Under other circumstances, Ami would have been glad to attend a benefit for research, but knowing the true nature of what was being worked on in the labs beneath them made her anxious to get the job done and leave.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you both, and Dr. Amherst, if you don’t mind, I may come seek you out to explain the medical jargon to me later. I do hope you’ll both enjoy the evening.” For just a moment, longer than she should have given that the Senator did not know Sam and Emily, Miria glanced to where Zay’s hand rested on Ami’s hip and smiled before turning away with Kaden to greet whomever was next.

[](http://imgur.com/qX7Y2pp)

After a humiliating attempt at the Charleston, Ami begged off, claiming to feel overheated and excused herself from the party to find a bathroom. Zay, playing the solicitous spouse, followed after her. A few innocent wrong turns led to an empty corridor where the outer layers of their outfits  were shed and stowed before they entered the infrastructure of the building in tight fitting clothing more appropriate for crawling through close spaces. Due to the nature of their costumes, Zay’s provided better protection of their arms and legs and allowed for the few other bits and tools they would need.

Both had committed to memory and been drilled on the building’s plans, so reaching their destination was easy enough, if uncomfortable. Surgical masks and thin gloves that had been tucked in an inner pocket of Zay’s jacket protected them from the worst of the dust, but the journey was still unpleasant.

 

* * *

When they reached the heart of the labs beneath the company’s more public and opulent venues, Zay spoke into their ear piece. “Jace?”

“You know what I could really go for right now?” The voice that responded sounded absolutely cheerful, though neither Zay nor Ami could tell through the coms if there was actually someone with him or if he was just talking to them. “A nice MLT, mutton, lettuce, and tomato sandwich, where the mutton is nice and lean and the tomatoes are ripe.”

Ami sighed and mumbled, “I hate field work.”

A chuckle was her response before the connection went silent. With the all-clear signal regarding the security system and cameras, Zay quietly removed the cover to allow them entrance into the labs.

Zay easily lowered themselves into the room and offered Ami a hand. Ami scoffed and knocked the hand aside before gracefully letting herself down.

“So sorry for the bit of chivalry.” Zay pulled out two USB sticks from one of the sleek pockets her suit had easily covered. “Time to get to work.” Glancing over at Ami briefly before getting started, Zay scowled. At least this would be a distraction from Ami’s attitude for a few minutes.

Ami watched as Zay’s fingers flew easily and artfully over the lab computer’s keyboard. She was surprised to realize that Zay had not bound their breasts. Under the suit, Ami hadn’t noticed, and if Zay were to notice the blush in her cheeks, Ami would blame it on the heat and the exertion of crawling through ducts.

“And you’re up.” Zay removed the one of the USB sticks with copies of all possibly relevant files and rose, leaving the chair for Ami. It was her turn to watch as Ami quickly scanned through the documents, the right side of her lower lip held gently between her teeth as she altered the document with surgical precision. As cute as she had been as a flapper, Zay found her the most attractive when she at work, focused. The snug outfit didn’t hurt any either. If they could just get her to smile at some point, Zay would consider that a mission accomplished.

“Ok, that should do it. Back to you.” As Ami stood, Zay handed her the small package from her belt that had been carefully padded, both to protect its contents and to pass a simple pat down by security. 

As Zay erased all traces of their presence, Ami exchanged test tubes for the ones they had smuggled in. Each one Ami extracted was carefully sealed and then sealed again in the wrapped container that would go back into Zay’s belt. The initial contents had been inert, but Zay would be carrying a highly dangerous toxin out with them, and Ami was not willing to risk any accident. After checking the centrifuges and drawers, Ami was certain that they had all the samples. “There are likely others as well as backups elsewhere, but this should buy us time.”

“Perhaps a bit more than that.” Zay’s grin was full of self-satisfaction as they took the second stick out of the computer. “I managed to leave an extra little gift behind in the registry. It will be difficult to trace that and impossible to upload anything on any of their network until they do. Let’s go!”

Ami grinned in response, impressed. “That’d be good.” Then she wrinkled her nose, as she spoke into her earpiece. “We’re leaving.”

They could hear the smile in Jace’s answer, “If only we had a wheelbarrow.”

It was all Zay could do not to laugh at Ami’s exasperation.

* * *

Once back in the corridor, they quickly redressed in their party costumes, after Ami double checked that the toxins were safe in Zay’s belt. Zay did not complain but wisely chose not to comment. It was nice to enjoy the slight coloring of Ami’s cheeks without spoiling it with a scowl or eye roll.

They were careful not to fully straighten the clothing, and Zay took advantage of the need to look slightly rumpled to muss Ami’s hair a bit. “There. Better. The blushing helps too.”

As planned, they they were intercepted by a security guard as they  returned to the party. Jace’s voice was pitched just loud enough to carry. “What do you think you’re doing ladies?”

“Excuse me!” Zay crossed their arms affronted. “Ladies?”

“Whatever. I don’t have time to deal with this right now. Just go back to the ballroom.” Walking away muttered loudly to himself about having to deal with people sneaking off for a snog.

* * *

“Whatever?!” Zay and Ami had already changed into civs and were in the kitchen when Jace came in.

Jace laughed, “The whole point was to clear your excuse. I just also established that we didn’t know each other.” He shrugged. “Besides, Security, far more important things to do, you know.”

“Like standing around bored?” Zay smirked as they moved to the fridge to grab a drink.

“I hate acting the guard.” He huffed. “Toss me one.”

Ami looked up from the report as Zay handed Jace a soda and then passed one to her, too. “Could be worse. You could be a politician’s husband.” She nodded to the doorway.

“Hmmph.” Kaden joined them, glowering enough to make up for all his control during the evening. “If one more person asked Mia to lower taxes on the rich…”

“You would have looked stony faced and nothing more. You’re too disciplined to give anyone what for in a setting like that.” Miria laughed warmly as she entered behind him and then stood on her toes to kiss his cheek. As she came back down, she slumped into a chair. “Gods, I’m tired. So, did we get our objective?”

“And left an additional bit of fun for them.” Zay grinned, quite proud of themself.

Ami shook her head, “We have 2, 3 days at most, before they are back to the right formulations. And even that’s being generous. As soon as they realize that what they have is inert…”

Jace interrupted with a grin to match Zay’s. “Then we shed a bit of sunlight on it. The story’s already written, how some anonymous researcher had a crisis of conscious and leaked everything to the press about the chemical weapon. Just need a couple of details from you, Ami, and it’s ready to print.”

“Good. You can call for hearings once the story breaks.” Miria nodded at her husband’s statement. “But first, everyone get some sleep. I’ll wake you if the graveyard shift reports anything.”  
There were nods and yawns all around, until Ami voiced her concern. “The timing is tight on this one. We might not be able to prevent it.”

“We always knew there’d be one that’d eventually get pass us.” Zay frowned, scrubbing a hand through their hair. Then they caught Ami’s eyes and smiled, “But it won’t be this one.”

* * *

“Hey!”

Ami stopped and turned around as Zay called her. “Mmm?”

Zay grinned, “I know you really do hate field work and that you don’t need affirmation from me, but you really did do good work.”

“I…” Ami blushed. “I’m sorry if I… Thank you.” She bit her lip for just a moment before smiling. “And you were quite dashing in that suit.”

“I know.” Zay stepped closer to Ami. “I also know you liked me in the… shall we say work clothes?” At the deepening of Ami’s blush, Zay chuckled. “The feeling was mutual.”

“Zay…”

With a nod, Zay stepped back again. “I know.” They shrugged. “We didn’t work. Just wanted to let you know you did well. Anyway, you gotta get some rest. You’ve got an antidote to make and not a lot of time to do it. Goodnight, Ames.”

As Zay was turning, Ami called out, “Wait!”

Again, Ami bit on her lower lip before taking a deep breath. “I’ve um… I’ve been thinking. Maybe… uh… Maybe we didn’t… I didn’t give us a real chance. I uh…” Sighing she rubbed the bridge of her nose as words failed her. “I guess I was afraid of being hurt again. But… I think was being unfair to you… so… um.”

Zay did not move closer to Ami, but green eyes sparkled as they grinned. “You’ll forget to take a break tomorrow if no one makes you. How about I come get you for lunch?”

“I’d like that. Thank you.”

“As you wish.” Zay bowed with a flourish.

Ami huffed, though Zay could easily see the smile she was fighting. “Good night, Zay.”

* * *

By the time lunch rolled around, Ami had gotten the information for Jace, given a list of experts to be vetted to Rei, and outlined talking points for Miria. Those had been the easy parts. The vials of toxin had been carefully unloaded and locked away as soon as Zay and she reached the base the evening before. And while she already had a good idea of what the toxin would do, she wanted to do more analysis before turning to the samples themselves.

She was lost in diagrams when the door opened. Startled, she jumped with a gasp, turning to see Zay.

“Sorry.” Zay laughed while walking in. “Lunch, remember?”

Ami’s eyes widened, and she looked up to check the clock. “Oh! I’d…” She ran a hand through her hair, frustrated.

“Forgotten. I guessed as much.” There was no injury in Zay’s tone, only a note of laughter. “Even if you’ve changed your mind, you do need to eat.”

“I hadn’t. Changed my mind, I mean.” Despite the blush and the slight crinkles around her eyes from concentrating, Ami gave Zay a scowl that would have made Kaden proud. “But you really should knock; I could have been working with the samples!”

Zay blanched at the thought. “I did look through the window first. But you’re right. And I’ll make sure everyone knows to be a little extra careful.”

Ami nodded and stood, rubbing the back of her neck, trying to work out the kinks. “Thanks.”

“Yeah.” Zay shook their head. “Here, let me…” Moving behind Ami, they gave her a quick shoulder massage, not even surprised at how tense Ami’s muscles were. Only when Ami relaxed a bit sighed did Zay stop.

“There.” As she turned, they offered an arm to her, “Mi’lady.” Ami laughed and shook her head, but slid her arm through Zay’s. “Come on. Mikayla generously made a huge lunch spread.”

Sighing, Ami closed her eyes, “She should be sleeping after pulling a graveyard shift.”

“And you are free to have that argument with her. But I thought, instead of that, we could fix plates and take them into the garden for a picnic. You could use fresh air, and I promise not to ask you how things are going down here.”

“That’d…” Ami nodded, relaxing further. “That’d be great. Thank you.”

* * *

Following the idea that “sunlight is the best disinfectant,” Jace as Jack Hayes, freelance reporter, broke the story through the NY Times, and two very carefully vetted neuroscientists were giving their initial analysis of the redacted documents to the cable news shows that evening. Senator Heras called an emergency press conference and several other lawmakers quickly followed suit, each attempting to get the credit for a quick response. Morris and Ward Research put out a statement warning about believing leaks from disgruntled employees and the danger of fake news.

Watching the interview with their spokeswoman, Michelle grinned. “She’s genuinely surprised. If anyone had noticed, they were careful not to let the anxiety spread yet. We’re ahead of it.”

Hayden’s smile was almost predatory, and she leaned forward, elbows on the conference table. “Good! Offense is so much more fun.”

Ami was far less than enthusiastic as she picked at her dinner of leftovers from Mikayla’s ambitious lunch spread. “Unless they move up their time table.”

Other than Hayden’s huff as she deflated and flopped back in her seat, there was silence. 

“So…” Nolan interrupted the silence with a resigned sigh and looked around the table, “Who has graveyard tonight and who explanation duty?”

“If by ‘explanation duty’,” Those who were not too exhausted to do so grimaced at Mamoru’s voice and they all turned to see him and Usagi standing in the doorway. “You mean to us. Don’t bother.”

“Duty to protect us, blah blah blah.” Usagi waved her hand dismissively. “We got it. But it’s over. We’re in. And we’re on graveyard tonight.”

Protests broke out until Kaden cleared his throat. “Zay, we need to monitor their network use, and Jace, communications. And I’ll watch with Mamoru. Usagi, you’ll sit this shift out. Don’t…”

Ami interrupted. “I start working with the samples tomorrow, Usagi. I could use you in case something goes wrong.”

“Oh. Ok.” Usagi nodded. “Is it that bad?”

“Yeah.” Ami sighed and pushed away her mostly untouched plate and began a full report on her findings, which were so much worse than anything they had leaked to the public.

* * *

No one looked well rested at breakfast the next morning. More coffee and tea was consumed than food. 

“Ami, how much time do you need to get an antidote ready?” Even Kaden showed signs of being tired, but only to those who knew him. His hair was less than perfect, and his posture was almost unnaturally straight. 

If Ami had had any emotional energy left, she’d almost feel bad for Mamoru having done graveyard with him. Instead she looked up from her coffee and blinked at him for a moment. “Conventionally? At least two days.”

“Which means it would be months for anyone else.” Zay smirked, though the effect fell flat when it immediately turned into a yawn.

Kaden’s lip twitched slightly in an almost smile for a moment before falling back into a thought frown. “I’m not sure we have that.”

Zay whimpered and nodded. “They got past my little gift faster than I thought they would, and they are trying to figure out who got in and altered the files. But they’ve got their backups in place and will be back to work as normal today.”

“The communications are hopeful, though. Lots of talk of caution and, of course, cover up. Suggestions of scrapping and scrubbing.” Jase sounded almost like he really was hopeful. Almost.

Hayden grinned. “At least that’d mean real action. Extraction would be better than endless surveillance.”

“I’m sure the suddenly disposable scientists would agree.” Rei frowned as she sipped her tea, somehow managing to seem calm in the midst of everything. “Not all of the communications is reassuring. There’s some we decrypted that suggest they may in fact move up their time table, as you feared Ami. Thus the short time.”

Ami sighed, “A…non-conventional solution can counter any immediate threat, but…” She shook her head. “it’s not a long-term solution. It won’t be available if it’s needed again unless we’re there to address it directly.”Looking around the kitchen she was not entirely sure any of them were rested enough to go that route anyway. Magic was not the kind of thing to play with exhausted.

“Well, that’s why I have connections.” Getting up to pour herself another cup of coffee, Miria flashed a winning smile. “The FDA can buy us some time. Oh…shit!” She splashed a bit of hot coffee on her hand and then waved Usagi away as the other stood. “Nope. If things go sideways, we’ll need you fresh. And that is why we protect the two of you from all this. Besides, it’s barely even a scald.”

“Hmmph.” Usagi crossed her arms over her chest, pouting. “Still not fair.”

As if on cue, three voices piped up. “Life is pain, highness. Anyone who says differently is selling something.”

“You realize she said, ‘not fair,’ right?” Mikayla glared at her husband, Zay, and Jase, a slight twitching of her lips betraying her amusement.  “Ok, Ames, most of this is on you at this point. What can the rest of us do to help?”

“I need to know the planned delivery method. And how much they have available.” She sighed deeply. “And rest. If I don’t get it...then we all need to be rested.”

Rei nodded, “We’re already working on the intel. The rest...no promises.”

Frowning, Ami stared into cup, wondering when exactly she had finished it. “I won’t have the time to thoroughly test…to test at all…the antidote for any side effects. It’s entirely possible the cure will be worse than the disease.”

“And that’s why we _will_ be there.” Mamoru grabbed Usagi’s hand, gently squeezing it to reassure her. “And why you can’t keep us out of these things.”

“Enough. Mia and Ami are right. Whether or not the rest of us can, you two have one job right from this point on. Stay rested.” Kaden’s voice was sharp, cutting off another round of arguments. “Ami, anything you need, you call.”

She nodded and then smiled a bit as Zay took her mug and replaced with it a fresh one.

* * *

The work was slow, methodical, and careful, and Ami tried not to panic about the time crunch.

A light buzzing was noted by Ami but largely ignored as she carefully manipulated the chemicals under a microscope. “There…” She jotted a couple of notes then carefully secured the current sample. “Ok. Come in!”

“You have to take a break. Collapsing won’t do anyone any good.” Zay looked around at the lab. They’d been in a lab with Ami at work many times before, but not once had she ever seen anything resembling disarray. The work station was neat and orderly, and no one else would even notice that there was a mess, but multiple notebooks were open with dog ears and folds  and trashed papers were balls not neatly folded for the shredder. “Any progress?”

“Maybe.” Ami sighed as she stripped off gloves and a sterile surgical gown, the mask staying in place until Zay gestured to it. “Do I want to know the news from the rest of you?”

Zay grinned amused, “Only that Miria’s contact didn’t find anything but did cost them the entire day. You can afford to sleep tonight.”

“Oh.” Ami nodded. “That’s good. Sleep would be good. But now, coffee.”

“And dinner, sweetheart. Mikayla’ll have my head if I don’t bring you up to get a good meal.”

Ami tilted her head, too tired to react to the “sweetheart,” “You’re afraid of her.”

“Sometimes.” Zay shrugged, their good mood almost infectious. “When anyone with half a brain would be.”

With a tired chuckle, Ami nodded. “Fair enough.”

* * *

It was midmorning when Ami’s progress finally gave way to a breakthrough. Afraid to give into hope prematurely, Ami ran multiple tests and replicated the results until she was sure.

With a deep breath, Ami studied the results. “Just one more test…” She closed her eyes before rising. “With any luck, they’ll all forgive me.”

She pressed the button on the intercom, grateful when it was Usagi that answered. “Ami! What do you need? Coffee? A sandwich?”

“Actually, Usagi, I could use your help.”

“Is everything ok?”

Ami grimaced but nodded, “Yeah.”

It felt like hours, though it was a mere couple of minutes, before Usagi came. The woman’s normally cheerful countenance betrayed her worry. “Hey. You ok?”

Again, Ami nodded. “Yeah, but you’re not going to like what I’m going to ask of you. I’m sorry.”

Usagi hugged her. “I know, but don’t be. Why do you think I made sure to answer? Ami, you just have to promise me to be careful. Please.”

Ami blinked. “You…?”

“Know that given the limitations you’d insist on testing it on yourself? Of course.” Usagi attempted to smile as if she was not the least bit bothered by what Ami was about to do. She failed miserably. “Do you have to breathe it in though? I know that’s what they found out the delivery system is going to be, in the air I mean, but can’t you just do a small skin patch test?”

“Usagi…” It was too much to ask of her. Ami knew full well how much Usagi hated to see her friends hurt or in danger, even if that was their job.

“Ok. Just. At the first sign the antidote isn’t perfect, Ami, and I mean perfect…” The look Usagi gave her was stern, and despite the warning and concern, there was no question that it was an order.

Ami chuckled, “I wouldn’t ask for anything else.”

“Good!” 

Once Usagi was secure behind lead-lined glass, Ami finished double checking that everything was ready. Ami could see how nervous she was, though she was trying so hard to be brave. It was exactly how she felt herself.

A deep breath. And then another. Her hand shook slightly as she reached for the button. Both releases were already programmed, so there was nothing she would have to do if the toxin rendered her unable to act. Another deep breath and she pushed the button.

Ami had studied the toxin depth, even within the limited time frame. She had expected pain. Nothingness surprised her, frightened her. She had not even noticed that she had fallen to her knees, that she was panting, sweating, her heart racing.

And then there was pain but not the pain she had expected. It was like the pain of a foot waking after falling asleep. She whimpered softly but then stood slowly to her feet, her breath evening out, her pulse slowing.

Though still a bit weak, she laughed. It was not perfect, but it would work. “Wait, Usagi, give it a moment to disperse.” Ami moved to the lab shower, not undressing before turning it on. As the comfort of the water washed over, Ami smiled and stripped off the protective lab clothing, not worrying about her clothing getting wet.

* * *

“You did what?!”

Ami faced the others unblinking. The outburst had come from Zay, but most of the eyes trained on her reflected the same outrage. “Usagi was in no danger. Every precaution was taken.”

Mamoru’s laugh was almost bitter, and Zay stared at her open mouthed.

“I think you misunderstand, Ami.” Michelle’s voice was warm, the slightest touch of laughter tinged her voice. “No one thinks you would endanger Usagi.”

“But yourself! You could have died! We all trust your work, but the risk!” Zay moved toward her, “You might be a genius, but you are so very, very stupid.” Reaching her, Zay grabbed her shoulders. “How could you?”

“Because if we…if I were to risk it on civilians, then I had to know. I could not…” Ami squeaked as Zay pulled her into their arms.

“You stupid, stupid woman.” Zay looked into her eyes. “I’m going to kiss you now.”

Ami nodded, her breath catching in her throat. Lips met, and Zay pulled her closer, and for those moments, all the stress, all the worry of the past days faded.

“Since the invention of the kiss, there have only been…ouch!” 

Ami laughed into the kiss as Jace rubbed the back of his head and glared at Nolan.

* * *

Morris and Ward Research did test the toxin on a small town in the Mid-West. Jace and Rei had intercepted and deciphered the communications correctly and in time. While there injuries, some quite serious, there were no deaths and so far no signs of lasting effects.

Enough evidence was gathered to indict much of the leadership of the research firm. Lawyers, however, managed settlements and the families and town could not afford to push a suit or reject the generous offers. No one was the least bit saddened when their stocks plummeted and shareholders managed to strip the golden parachutes to mere cords.

And Crystal Tokyo waited for another day, another crisis.


End file.
